


Está todo en este momento que cambia todo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fatherhood, Guilt, Kissing, Love/Hate, Magic, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers hasta la tercera temporada.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	Está todo en este momento que cambia todo

**Está todo en este momento que cambia todo**

** _Crazy little thing called love – Queen _ **

Si pensaba en como todo había empezado, habría dicho a la Blanca Nieves de entonces que debería haber tenido un poco más de fe en la gente en general, y en su Príncipe Encantador en particular.

Mary Margaret había vivido bastante vidas para una eternidad; había sido hija y princesa, y madre y maestra, y bandida y rebelde.

Había sido, y era ahora, y siempre iba a ser, una mujer que amaba, y de un amor que iba a durar para siempre, no importaba cuanto bueno fuera representado en un libro de cuentos de hadas. Ella conocía su realidad, sus defectos y las cosas que lo hacían épico, y sabía qué no había palabras para describirlo.

El bolígrafo del Autor podía escribir sobre David y Mary Margaret; ella sabía lo que era su destino, y no le hacía falta leer en una hoja precedentemente blanca que para siempre iba a encontrar a Encantador a través de los mundos, dondequiera fuera.

** _Memories – Within Temptation_ **

Lo había hecho por amor.

Había viajado a través de los mundos para encontrar a su hijo, para encontrar a algo que lo atara de vuelta a su humanidad, y todo había sido en vano.

No podía enfrentar la vergüenza y la culpa, ni la realización que a pesar de su completa capacidad de amar, el señor Gold no estaba tan diferente del demonio que había sido Rumpelstiltskin.

Bae lo había perdonado, de alguna manera, Bella nunca lo había culpado, pero lo que de verdad buscaba en el mundo, ese muy anhelado perdono para sí mismo, no estaba a la vista.

Tragado por una navaja con su nombre encima, grabado por la magia oscura y cientos de vidas arruinadas por su poder, lo que Rumpelstiltskin siempre iba a amar más que todo en el mundo; más que a sí mismo.

Todavía era ese pequeño cobarde que había sido vidas atrás; no había piezas de metal mágico que pudieran cambiar eso.

** _Mad about you – Hooverphonic_ **

Emma sentía la quemazón en los labios.

Sabía de pecado y ron, tenían un increíblemente distinguido sabor de _él_, y aunque ella siguiera repitiéndose que tendría que haberse avergonzado para lo que había hecho, todavía no podía convencerse que no fuera exactamente lo que quería.

Garfio era peligroso y adictivo, y ahora era todo lo que le hacía falta.

Varada a través de los mundos en una isla hecha de sombras y engaños, había anclado a sí misma a la realidad a través de los labios del hombre peor, y a través del deseo que Emma sabía que Killian tenía por ella.

Emma iba a encontrar a Henry e iba a salvarlo, porque era lo que era destinada a ser.

Hasta entonces, iba a ahogar sus miedos en él; despreciándolo y anhelándolo al mismo tiempo, la pelea dentro de ella bastante para darle un poco de paz.

** _A case of you – Joni Mitchell_ **

Siempre se había quedado lo mismo.

Cada vez que ella acababa con sus tareas y se encontraba en la biblioteca lo miraba, tratando como podía de vislumbrar el hombre detrás del monstruo, el corazón detrás de esa espesa, marchita piel.

Belle siempre había sabido que era una causa perdida, pero no podía evitarlo; podía verlo, de la manera como nadie podía, de la manera que ninguno habría osado intentar.

Se había sometido a torturas y cautiverio, había peleado contra todo el sentido común para vivir bajo ese techo con alguien que la mayoría consideraba una bestia, pero esa no era la punición peor que se había infligido.

Cuando realizó de amarlo, entonces lo supo.

A través del tiempo, a través de los mundos, siempre iba a sufrir por ese amor. Y eso lo hacía la cosa más preciosa que poseyera.

** _Haunted – Evanascence_ **

Tenía todo.

Su piel no la definía, Zelena siempre lo había pensado. No era envidiosa, no era amargada porque miraba las vidas de otras personas y las deseaba para sí misma.

Quería venganza. Quería justicia.

Veía a su patética hermana y la manera como había hizo lio con su vida, transformándola en un espectáculo de fenómenos, y sabía qué ella habría hecho todo mejor, si hubiera tenido las mismas posibilidades que había tenido ella.

Una posibilidad con el poder, para reinar; con una familia, con seres amados.

Zelena había crecido a solas con su poder y su amargura, y no había esperanza que pudiera acabar de manera mucho mejor que esta.

Todavía tenía una posibilidad, ahora, a través de los mundos, para ser mejor que Regina; y eso era todo lo que importaba.

** _Sake of the song – Blackmore’s night_ **

Tenía su propia marca de honestad, pensaba.

Robar por los ricos y tal, era algo bueno que había inventado para justificar toda su vida, pero no definía el hombre que era.

Robin había su honra, había sus ideales, tenía sus maneras y estaba empecinado en el tipo de hombre que quería ser.

Mientras miraba a Marian, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban de vuelta a sus rasgos, mientras su mente pisaba a lo largo del camino de miles memorias que tenía con ella, algo seguía sintiéndose mal.

Ya no era ese hombre, no podía serlo.

A través de los mundos y de los muchos calvarios que había tenido que sufrir, algo había cambiado dentro de él, su corazón había cambiado.

Pues miraba a Marian, sabiendo bien que la cara que quería ver era la de Regina.

** _Things I’ll never say – Avril Lavigne_ **

Había sido diferente con Milah. Había sido nuevo, fresco, lujurioso. Dolorido, de una manera que lo había seguido a través de los muchos mundos que había visitado, a través de los muchos años que había vivido.

Era algo completamente distinto, Emma Swan.

Era tan equivocada por él y él por ella, era todo lo que había aprendido a despreciar, con esa actitud mojigata y el asco en su cara cada vez que lo miraba.

Emma estaba rota, pero, de maneras que él podía entender demasiado bien. Estaba abandonada, como a él, estaba vacía dentro y estaba tratando de dejar que esa vacuidad deslizara en el olvido, y Killian la admiraba por eso.

Pero no estaba sólo lo que reconocía en ella, para nada.

Era un mundo diferente si comparada con Milah, pero todavía era amor.

** _Iron – Within Temptation_ **

Siempre había creído que matar a Blanca Nieve le habría llevado paz.

Había creído que, si no pudiera matarla, hechizar a ella y su perfecta familia, su vida perfecta, habría sido bastante satisfactorio de dejar deslizar la venganza.

Pero mientras Regina miraba alrededor las caras felices que encontraba en esa frívola ciudad, sabía que había calculado gravemente mal.

Había sacrificado lo que quería más para vivir en una mentira, para ser la titiritera de marionetas que no quería controlar.

Y sin embargo, después de haber viajado a través de los mundos y haber alcanzado esta tierra rara, sabía que todavía había una esperanza, también por su corazón ennegrecido.

Miró a sus hijo en los ojos, e improvisamente el gruñido de la bestia dentro de ella pareció tan lejos como si lo hubiera dejado en el Bosque Encantado.

Este amor, no iba a perderlo.

** _My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy_ **

Su misma sangre.

Era algo que habría creído inútil, algo que habría descartado mucho tiempo atrás, una y otra y otra vez, si no hubiera visto algo en él.

Se había quedado en esa isla en principio por puro egoísmo, pero ahora estaba necesario.

Su misma sangre, el Oscuro, el corazón del verdadero creyente.

Pan quería machacarlos bajo sus pies, ver su sangre esparcida en las rocas de Nunca Jamás, nutrir su tierra para generar nueva vida.

Su sangre. Su misma sangre.

Habían viajado a través de los mundos y habían llegado a él, finalmente, para ser testigos de los actos finales que iban a congelar su isla y su dominio en la eternidad.

Habría matado a Rumpelstiltskin docenas de veces, pero estaba feliz de no haberlo hecho.

Después de todo, era su misma sangre.

** _Bittersweet symphony – The Verve_ **

Ser un pastor había sido tan simple.

Ser un hijo había sido mucho más complicado, pero de alguna manera se había arreglado; su madre era todo lo que tenía que proteger en el mundo, y su padre de todas formas era cosa del pasado, nunca había hecho falta de preocuparse de los muertos, ni de llorar por ellos cuando se iban.

David sabía que podría haber vivido esa vida y ser feliz de su manera, sin saber lo que le había faltado en su camino.

Ser un príncipe había sido espantoso, aún más por un rey que había perdido a su hijo y heredero.

Se estiró en la cama, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Mary Margaret.

Estar en coma había sido una larga pesadilla; despertarse y realizar de haber viajado a través de los mundos y en un lugar donde no era ni un pastor ni un príncipe, había sido confuso.

Estar con Mary Margaret, ser su Príncipe Encantador, y no por ninguna nobleza, era la cosa más fácil del mundo.


End file.
